1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly having a narrow bezel and a thin profile and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses having a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption have been used as monitors, for laptop computers, cellular phones, televisions and so on. A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under a liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A backlight assembly includes a plurality of light sources generating light required to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
A backlight assembly may be classified as a direct-illumination type or as an edge-illumination type. In the direct-illumination type backlight assembly, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel corresponding to an entire area of the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, a display apparatus having the direct-illumination type backlight assembly may have a relatively narrow bezel. However, a display apparatus having the direct-illumination type backlight assembly may be relatively thick.
In an edge-illumination type backlight assembly, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel at a position corresponding to an edge portion of the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, the display apparatus having the edge-illumination type backlight assembly may be relatively thin. However, the display apparatus having the edge-illumination type backlight assembly may have a relatively wide bezel.